powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 1: Arrival! Secret Power!
is the first episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis On the day Star King Bazeu and his Gozma Empire set their eye on Earth, five members of the Earth Defense Force's Dengeki Squadron unexpectedly gain the mysterious Earth Force to fight back as Changeman. Plot Japan's Earth Defense Force has gathered members from each branch of military service and under the supervision of Chief Ibuki, begins a harsh training. Meanwhile, Great Star League Gozma, conqueror of many stars, have set their sights on Earth and begin their invasion, first targeting those of Earth who will oppose their invasion -- military. Fed up with Ibuki's unorthodox procedures, the bruised and hungry soldiers defy his orders and break away from the training, much to his anger. Hiryuu Tsurugi is the first to step forward, demanding an explanation as to why he's working them so hard. The stubborn man won't answer, and Shou Hayate is the first to show his disdain for the training and as he walks away, as Ibuki pulls a machine gun on him in attempt to prevent his leaving. Hiryuu knocks the gun out of Shou's range, Shou spinning around in shock at the gunfire. A fevered Hiryuu tries to pry the gun away from the seemingly mad Ibuki and in one final fit of rage, stands up, tossing down his hat and declaring he quits the training, the other soldiers following him into the forest. On their way, the soldiers discover extremely large eggs -- as they're studying the eggs in amazement (beyond starvation to care about the odd appearance of the eggs), the Hidora Soldiers hatch. Adjutant Buuba and the Space Beast Soldier Gabuu join, and begin a massive slaughtering of the army officers. Whittled down to five -- Hiryu Tsurugi, Shou Hayate, Yuuma Oozora, Sayaka Nagisa and Mai Tsubasa, the mysterious opponents corner the surviving. Beaten and bleeding, Hiryuu tells them that they're the only hope, that he'll be damned if the harsh training he endured was for naught. Telling the burnt out soldiers to try their best, he rouses their will. Just then, the earth shakes, lightning flashes, the ground rips itself open -- the Earth is reacting to the threat and the five's dedication and encompass the five in a light -- the Earth Force. Becoming seemingly invincible in power-suits, knocking the Hidora Soldiers away a great distance, the villains are astonished. Before the five officers, equally astonished at their new powers, can get into more danger, the Shuttle Base arrives and captures them in a beam. The five officers are taken to the secret Dengeki Base, beyond shocked to find that the cruel Ibuki presides over them. He tells them that his hellish training was to seek out those worthy of handling the Earth Force, a mysterious power that the earth emits when it is in danger. And, from this day on, they will become the elite branch of Dengeki Sentai, to wage war on the invading Gozma, led by Star King Bazuu, whose invasion he anticipated. Dedicated, strong and brave, the five accept upon viewing Gozma slaughtering more military by tele-video link. Ibuki appoints them the Dengeki Sentai Changeman and, with a salute, they set out to begin their first of many fights with the terrible Gozma. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : * : Guest Cast * : *Helicopter Pilot: Notes to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 1 features episodes 1-11. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda